heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.26 - The Question of Five Identical Girls
It is a an evening like any other and there stands an unassuming building where people come and go day after day. No one really pries or asks questions it's a building people go to for work and at the end of the day they go home. No one bothers to notice the private security force hired to protect the building because they are well hidden, and often disguised as normal security. No one question this building being here, accept The Question of course. He has been hot on the trail of top secret government project and he has reason to believe the proof he needs to expose it lies inside this building. HE's come stealthily to the building but is finding it difficult to find a way in. "Hrrm the mercs are blocking any direct ways of infiltration. One thinks they do protest too much why would any normal office building need such tight security? when you are hiding the secret illuminati projects. perhaps the cancer causing vaccine? or the cloud buster, perhaps the passengers of mh370 are here. What ever it is I will find it. Just need a way in... oh look at this someone working over time." The question manages to catch view of someone leaving the building. As an employee leave the building he stops and holds open the door. The security door that you need to use your pass to open. The one that NOONE ever holds open. As he does five identical quintuplets (a biological impossibility for human beings) girls walk towards the door and walk in. If they work there, they are not dressed for it. Yoga pants and tank tops tend to not be the standard clothing choices for anyone who works in the building. As they go past the girls are lost from sight as they enter the building and the employee just closes the door and goes back about his business as if nothing had happened. "Oh this is odd. Oh that's strange. 5 idential girls dressed provocatively, hrrm I wonder if Helena would dye her hair blonde, rrrr think they must be making a clone army to inflitrate organization pretty young blondes would be the last thing people would think is evil." The Question lost in mubling thought almost misses his chance to track down the leaving employee. "Q sneaks up behind him when the employee turns the corner. "Excuse me do you know the time?" Q taps his shoulder. When he looks over Q strikes his chin with a palm and wraps his neck into a sleeper hold. Once he is downed Q snags his key card and then uses his colored smoke to change his coat to look like a whote lab coat and removes his mask. Q's hair is not colored to match the employee. Q runs back to the door and swipes his card slightly hiding his face from security Q acts like a man in a rush "Sorry I forgot somethign important! If i go home with out ti the wife will kill me" He says conviciningly as he rushes past. The security guard doesn't react to the Question at all. He's just staring straight ahead as if nothing is happening at all. In fact, pretty much everyone in the Question's field of vision is like that. No a single person moving, not a single person speaking. They all look like they've been put on pause. Only their breathing and heart beat seem to be operating. The door to the mainframe computer of the lab is being held open by a similarly frozen employee. Why he's just holding it open while staring into space. Well I'm sure the Question has a theory. "That was easy, too easy? no one is moving, what's going on?" Q slows down to look around "hrrm they must be automated, They would never trust humans to work non essential positons in a place like this. they must be programed to allow those with credentials through unhassled." The Question then hurries into the mainframe figuring that the door wont stay open for very long. One he is in he take a quit look around before looking to get on the computer to try to break in and find the information he is looking for. The mainframe is already occupied. Two people have been knocked out, slumped on the ground like rag dolls. Still alive though. When Question does make his way to the access ports he sees that another man is unconscious and the five identical girls are the access point. Only one of them uses it of course. This isn't CSI Miami after all. At the moment, the girls seem too engrossed in what they are doing to notice the Question's pressence. Q stops not knowing the exact course of action. Before getting noticed Q reapplies his mask before approaching "Seems we may be after similar things?" He says tentatively rethinking the events leading up to this. "you must have some interesting power to just walk right in here." Four of the girls turn around completely, the one at the computer simply turned her head. All of them had glowing white eyes as they seemed to look through the Question to his very soul. After a moment they all turn back towards the computer screen and speak in an emotionless unison, "We will call you the Question out of respect for your secrets. We understand how important secrets can be. What you are after and what we seek are compatible but not the same. We find your mind interesting, we have encountered very few with memory palaces as advanced as yours." The Question stand there dumb struck by what just happened. "...Thank you. So I take it you are obviously powerful telepaths. That's a a given so what exactly would be here that you need?" The girls look at each other for a moment and then back to the computer monitor they were getting information from, "We are the Five-in-One. Our concerns are beyond even your complicated mind," they say in unison, "But if you must know, and we know you must. We are looking for information about 'Weapon X,' 'Weapon Plus,' 'The Facility,' and 'CADMUS.' We are pilgrims looking for our creator Mr. Question." "oooooh" Q says with a tone betraying his contained excitment. These girls are looking for information on cadmus? This Is HUGE! "Oh so you are looking for leads on those huh. I think I can help you if you are ok sharing with me?" The Cuckoos frown slightly, "While your intelligence is vast, Mr. Question. You ask the wrong questions. You have built your mind up so strongly that you ignore the obvious in the pursuit of the complicated." A Flash drive is removed from the computer terminal connected to the mainframes and another is added in, "The Solution is obvious, and has always been in front of you." The girl on the terminal clicks a few mouse clicks and then stands up, "We are a genetic weapon, designed by a black operations program. This program is responsible for the likes of the Wolverine, Captain America and others. At some point, this program split off into factions. Some became other things, some continued on." One of the girls holds out the flash drive they just grabbed and hold it out to the Question, "You asked all questions, but you never focus on the right ones. That is your only flaw Mr. Question." "oh well, this is a very enlightening revalation. you've given me a lot to think about" the question says committing to memory the names they mention. this is almost too good to be true living weapons made by a shadow organization just telling him things needs to uncover something top secret and massive. "So in your mind what are the obvious questions?" Vic says trying to bait them in giving up a little more. "What are we? Why are we interested in this lab? Why do we call ourselves the Five-in-One? What is Weapon Plus? What does it have to do with Cadmus? What does it have to do with Captain America?" The Cuckoos said at once and in unison. "The Questions are always there, you just ask the wrong one. You focus on the simple questions, and give wrong answers," The five girls said as they took the other flash drive from the terminal, "As for us. We are Weapon XIV. We were designed to shut down every unacceptable mind on this planet. And also... we are not even here anymore." Suddenly the Cuckoos are gone, in reality they left the same way the entered, and are still keeping security frozen so that Victor Sage can escape. His mind is interesting, he should live. He would probably later find in his jacket a business card that simply read 'The Academy of Tomorrow' In truth all those questions and more have swirled in his head since the girls started talking to him. "Oh trust me I will be asking those questions" Suddenly the the girls are gone. The question knows now that his welcome is quickly wearing out. He looks towards the terminal trying to gauge if he has enough time to get anything from it before leaving. IT's still signed in but everything Those girls took they deleted before leaving. a sigh well at least I have leads on something huge. I need to get out of here before their telepathic freeze wears off on the guards. The Question makes his way out as shiftly and stealthily as he could muster. Category:Log